A remotely operated vehicle for picking up storage bins from a storage system is known. A detailed description of a relevant prior art storage system is presented in WO 98/49075, and details of a prior art vehicle being suitable for such a storage system is disclosed in Norwegian patent NO317366. Such a prior art storage system comprises a three dimensional storage grid containing storage bins that are stacked on top of each other up to a certain height. The storage grid is normally constructed as aluminium columns interconnected by top rails, and a number of remotely operated vehicles, or robots, are arranged to move laterally on these rails. Each robot is equipped with a lift for picking up, carrying, and placing bins that are stored in the storage grid, and a rechargeable battery in order to supply electrical effect to a robot incorporated motor. The robot typically communicates with a control system via a wireless link and is recharged at a charging station when needed, typically at night.
An example of a prior art storage system art is illustrated in FIG. 1. The storage system 3 includes a plurality of robots 1 configured to move on dedicated supporting rails 13 and to receive a storage bin 2 from a storage column 8 within a bin storing grid 15. The prior art storage system 3 may also include a dedicated bin lift device 50, the latter being arranged to receive a storage bin 2 from the robot 1 at the top level of the storage system 3 and to convey the storage bin 2 down in a vertical direction to a delivery station, or port 60.
However, with this known system there is an undesired robot standstill due to the need of recharge, thereby reducing the operational cycle of the storage system 3 as a whole to typically 16 hours per day.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a solution that enables a significant increase in the overall operational cycle, preferably close to 24 hours per day.